


Surrender

by livebynight



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Rope Bondage, Slapping, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/pseuds/livebynight
Summary: A one shot that takes place many months from the current point in Keep Your Silence...Ivar wants to try something new on Lisbet.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Your Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732503) by [livebynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/pseuds/livebynight). 



> Since I can't get another chapter up for a little bit - here's a filthy one shot instead. Hope you folks enjoy!

“I want to try something on you.”

His cum hadn’t even dried on her thighs when he pulls her into his chest again. Nuzzles into her temple, groaning at their closeness. Lisbet is in love with him like this – stunted stupid by orgasm; more affectionate and needy, even. If she were to get out of bed now, Ivar would bitch and moan until she climbed back on. It’s immensely satisfying to her, being able to bring this side out of him.

“Now?” Lisbet jokes, squirming playfully in his hold. Her fingers web into his shirt as she curls into him, securing her legs around his naked bottom half.

“Don’t be silly,” Ivar bristled. His teeth nip her eyebrow and warm breath fans her face as he sighs disapprovingly. “You have a Chemistry exam to study for.”

Lisbet rolls her eyes but is somewhat grateful of the reminder. If he continued letting her cling to him like this, it wouldn’t be much longer until she happily fell asleep.

The bite is soothed with his lips and tongue, then he brings his hand under her chin to force her to look at him. She falls awestruck at his beauty – his hair a soft mess and his blue eyes looking gentle through their glow. He runs his thumb back and forth over her jaw and it does nothing to ease the effect he has on her. Small suspicion even rose in Lisbet, wondering if perhaps he was trying to make her swoon, make it easier for her to say yes to whatever he wanted.

She’s not entirely wrong either. Ivar knows all too well what she feels for him, both in an emotional as well as physical sense. He knows with the right touch or the right look, he can get her feeling willing to do anything to please him. Lisbet loves to please him.  

“I want to restrain you.” He puts simply.

Lisbet’s brows furrow, and he realizes he’s said it the wrong way. He already does that to her. Ties or cuffs her wrists together, or leaves bruises on her with his hands as he holds her down. It’s nothing new to them.

“I mean -” He rights himself, feeling a little frustrated that he didn’t say it correctly the first time. “- I want to tie you up. To bind you. Do you know of Shibari?”

She does – she has lightly ventured in that direction while watching porn, and while some of it was appealing to her, it was also a little intimidating. Her bottom lip scrunches as she mulls it over. Images of women contorted in all sorts of uncomfortable looking positions – skin and private body parts turned purple – flash through her mind, albeit quickly. She can sense that Ivar is getting anxious for a response.

It wouldn’t be the _complete_ end of the world if she said no. But Ivar couldn’t get enough of dominating Lisbet. The thought of tying her up, immobilizing her in a way he hadn’t done before, forcing her to endure whatever he wished of her… Just the image of her precious figure bound in rope by his doing… It was enough to get him ready to have her again right now.

But he had to hold back, promising himself that he could have his way with her once more after they finished their assignments.

“I’ll think on it, okay?” Lisbet finally said.

It was a relief and disappointment to Ivar. Relief that she didn’t say no outright, but of course, now he would have to patiently wait until she decided. Ivar struggled with patience.

 

Lucky for him, it didn’t take long for her to make up her mind.

The very next day, she arrived at the Estate after her last class, backpack slung over her shoulder, and met Ivar in his bedroom. He was already in there studying.

“Okay.” She said abruptly. She came to stand beside him and set her bag down on his desk.

“Okay?” He asked back, still typing on his laptop. He was halfway through a paper and felt a twinge of irritation at the interruption. “’Okay’, _what_?”

Lisbet glared at him and crossed her arms. “I will let you tie me up.”

Instantly, his fingers froze over the keyboard and it leaves Lisbet feeling content enough to uncross her arms. At first, she was a little nervous to agree to his request, but seeing his reaction to her consent made her feel thrilled instead. If he was already this excited, she couldn’t wait to see how he’d behave while actually in the moment.

He pushed back the laptop and looked up at her, unable to contain his smile. She thought it was _adorable_. “Really?”

“Yes, as long as you know what you’re doing,” Lisbet said. Ivar held out his hand – she took hold of it and climbed onto his lap. “I don’t need a dislocated limb. You have to take care of me.”

“I have already been doing the research and learning the knots,” he reassured her. His hands roamed over her waist, slid under the blazer of her uniform so he could pull her tightly against him. “I have just the rope in mind, but I’m still undecided on what color would look best on you.”

Lisbet’s heart swelled in her chest. This might’ve not been the typical sentiment of affection, but Ivar’s dedication and enthusiasm for the subject at hand had her positively beaming. Besides, he was the smartest person she knew. She trusted that she would be in safe hands.

“I will take _excellent_ care of you,” Ivar murmured, just before placing a kiss on her lips.

 

 

By the time the weekend arrived, the anticipation felt like it was a noose around Ivar’s neck, getting tighter and tighter each time he fantasized about what he’d do to Lisbet. The jute had arrived a couple days prior (he paid extra for overnight shipping). He tested it in his hands, becoming familiar with the rope and experimenting with different knots before using it on Lisbet for the first time.

He arranged for Cris to bring her over at a time he knew no one would be home for hours. Ivar didn’t usually mind having sex with other people in the house; even if Lisbet had trouble controlling her volume (perhaps he should’ve gotten a gag?), he did not. And he didn’t become embarrassed about that sort of thing, either. But he didn’t want a single distraction and he didn’t want her to have one either.

His cock began to grow hard as soon as she entered the room.

As per usual, she set her things down on his desk and started ranting straight away. “Ivar, you know I don’t like Cris showing up without an explanation like that. I start to think something’s wrong and given your ‘side job’ or whatever you want to call it, I don’t want to worry like that.”

She paused to appraise him, raising a brow at his lack of response. He’d been sitting on the edge of his bed, and was dressed handsomely for a Saturday afternoon. The black cashmere sweater was at least one size too small for him, which meant just right for Lisbet’s eyes, yet the neckline was wide, leaving his well-defined throat entirely exposed. It was annoying how such a simple garment could make him look so appealing. The fact that his hair was loose did nothing to help. She could even see that he was wearing the jeans she liked, the ones that were perfectly snug on his ass and crotch.

“Why are you looking at me like that – are you unwell?”

“I have the rope,” Ivar said, almost nonchalantly as if the very words shouldn’t make her stomach drop.

There was a dramatic pause, but then he could see her eyes light up, and she crossed the room with a bounce in her step. “Can I see it?”

He already had it out – next to him on the bed, neatly folded around itself. He pulled the end of one section across his lap, holding it out to her.

“White?” She asked, curiously taking it in her grasp. It was softer than she’d been expecting. Then after giving it a tug between two hands, noticed it was also very strong.

“I think it will contrast beautifully with the marks I’m going to leave on you.”

Lisbet gulped. Her eyes darted at Ivar’s unwavering ones. She was nearly certain it was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard him say. He had such a way with words; saying things that she felt you’d only ever hear in a piece of fiction, and wish for someone to repeat to you.

Ivar was brimming with a static energy; he couldn’t wait any longer. “Take off your clothes.”

Her mouth watered as a chill ran down her spine, but she smirked at him. “You’re not going to warm me up first?”

In a flash, the rope was ripped from her hands. Ivar snatched her wrist and pulled her to his level, making her hunch in his face. “Don’t make me tell you again, Lisbet,” he growled. A flash of mischief that he tried to conceal as anger danced in his eyes. The suddenness of him assuming his dominion had her whimper; an ache for him poked inside her belly. “I want this to be pleasurable for you.”

She didn’t need another telling.

Ivar stayed still on the bed, watching her kick off her shoes and pull off each of her socks. Her eyes stayed downcast, regretting the amount of layers she dressed in as her fingers fumbled on the buttons of her cardigan. Her elbow got stuck in a sleeve, but the jeans came off easier. Ivar was quick to palm greedily at her thighs.

His mouth was on her by the time she was down to her underwear. He groaned against her thigh and had to adjust himself in his pants. He was becoming hungrier by the second. There was a sharp slap where his hand connected with her ass and she yelped.

“Get on the bed.” Ivar instructed.

Lisbet didn’t bat an eye. She climbed right on and crawled to the center of it before turning on her back for him. Ivar was right behind; didn’t rest until he covered the length of her body. She welcomed his weight as he relaxed on top of her with a groan. She rolled into him and he fastened her thigh over his hip. Their hands just barely wound around each other’s necks when Ivar granted her a kiss.

Their lips melded with a slow burning heat. The anticipation inside of Ivar was making him stiff as a rock and each of her small whimpers only egged him on further. He nipped at her lips before coaxing his tongue into her mouth. The very taste of her made him wonder if he should forgo control, fuck her now before even getting her bound… But then she was moaning and grinding her pelvis into him and somewhere inside of him, he managed to find his resolution.

He wove his fingers through her hair to hold her in place before pulling away. “Is there anything you don’t want me to do?”

Lisbet hummed, mouthing at his jaw and beneath his ear, seeking solace for the lack of his tongue in her mouth. “No butt stuff.”

Ivar chuckled and pressed an affectionate kiss on her cheek. There was hardly any space between their bodies, they writhed together so harmoniously. “No butt stuff,” he repeated.

She took hold of his belt and pulled their hips to meet even tighter; gasped at how hard he already felt. She wanted to pull his pants open, but Ivar didn’t allow her to undress him unless he granted permission. “Leave my legs free,” she added. “You can wrap my thighs but I don’t want my legs stuck together. Not today, anyway.”

The strength of his moan surprised him – all it took was the image of Lisbet’s thighs wrapped in jute. Ivar loved her thighs; he cherished them at every opportunity and would do so now. The excitement had his heart racing, but he had to remain focused.

“Okay.” His voice trembled in her ear as he started a rhythm with his hips. He repeatedly rocked into her pelvis until her nails clung to his back. “Anything else? What about your arms?”

“Do whatever you want to my arms,” she all but moaned against his throat. She was getting excited now, too. To feel the rope on her skin and feel it pinch. To be at Ivar’s mercy in a way she’d never been before. She wished to do good for him. “And my wrists. I want it tight on my wrists.”

“Of course,” he promised, knowing she liked it like that. He released her to prop himself up on his hands and look down at her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she offered a sultry smile. “You remember the safe word?” He was confident she did, but he always liked to hear the confirmation.

“Yes.” Lisbet said.

Ivar smiled down at her in a way that left her breathless. Smiles like these – where his eyes crinkled at the corners – weren’t often made, so she ate them up every time. Memorized it so she could see it beneath her eyelids.

He kissed her again, giving her the opportunity to feel him with her hands while she still could. She squeezed his arms and slid them over his toned back – reveling in his muscles that still protruded through the soft cashmere. She even grabbed his ass while she had the chance.

When he tore their mouths apart, they were both gasping for air. He rolled off of her to pull himself back against the headboard, bringing the jute along with him. He had gotten a variety of lengths after learning it was safer to have more than one shorter sized for quick escapes. He had his freshly sharpened butterfly knife in his pocket as well, and left it on the nightstand just in case of emergency.

“Come here, Lis’.”

Lisbet followed suit eagerly as if fetching a treat, crawling to him until he could caress her neck. She leaned into his touch, keening as he squeezed around her throat. Ivar inspected her face with approval before finally dropping his hand.

“Sit on my lap,” he ordered, meanwhile pulled a hair tie from his wrist and tied his hair into a knot atop his head. “But turn your back to me.”

Again, she complied. She couldn’t help but notice Ivar fingering the rope in his hand and felt another thrill course through her. She turned over and straddled Ivar’s legs; he was quick to pull her back against his chest, and his large hands roamed over her at his leisure.

“Are you ready to submit to me, Lisbet?” Ivar asked; his voice was low and husky and _fuck_ , she could’ve listened to the sound of it forever.

She tilted her head back so she could just barely see his face. “Yes.”

He snapped her bra strap sharply on her skin. “Yes?”

“Yes, _Ivar_ ,” she groaned. He approved and slid her bra straps over her shoulders, then unclasped it and helped pull it off her body.

With breasts freed, Ivar encircled her in his arms so he could play with her nipples. His fingers pinched and twisted until she was gripping the blanket beneath him. Small little mewls escaped Lisbet’s mouth and he couldn’t keep himself from taking hold of her hair to drag his tongue across the back of her neck. Ivar adored the sounds she made – it fed him to know it was because of him and him alone.

His fingers worked her until her nipples were peaked, then soothed over them with his palms. Her breathing was steadily picking up strength. It took her all not to grab his wrists and move him further down; they had only just started but she was already so turned on. It never failed to amaze her how much her body yearned for his.

Her eyes slid shut when he set the heel of his hand on her spine and gave a gentle nudge.

“Will you be a good girl for me?”

She leaned forward for him without reluctance. “Yes, Ivar.”

He beamed at how well she took instruction. He pulled on the first length of jute. He would start with a basic box tie. He didn’t want to get too complicated with the ties until they had tried this out a few times. Ivar _needed_ her to enjoy this so he’d get the chance to do it time and time again; he would have to start simple.

“Hands behind your back, Lis’.”

The direction had her squirming, but she did as he said and joined both hands at the small of her back; Ivar only intervened to situate her elbows properly at her sides. He took both wrists in one hand and felt her shudder. She was no doubt conditioned by his touch; the mere feel of the strength radiating from his bare-handed grip was enough to make her wet – of that, he was certain.

Lisbet bit her lip while she waited; the chaste kiss Ivar set behind her ear was just as soothing as it was frustrating.

He doubled up the rope and wrapped it twice around her wrists. Straight away, he was glad to have chosen the white. At the very first knot, Ivar yanked it purposefully tight until Lisbet gasped and her skin bloomed with a fresh flush.

“Do you like that?”

The jute was comfortable enough, but the feeling of it chafing into her skin left her surprisingly anxious for more. “ _Yes_ , Ivar.”

Ivar smirked to himself, then loosened the knot just enough for him to be able to snugly fit two fingers beneath it. It couldn’t be left too tight that it would cause nerve damage. Upon making the second knot, her wrists were completely locked in position and he gave her binding a good tug.

“Do _you_ like it?” Lisbet asked. Her voice sounded so innocent from where she was perched atop him; already pleasing him with her obedience. He gave an approving thrust against her ass and almost regretted it, it felt so good.

“Yes, I do,” Ivar breathed. Part of her wished she could’ve seen his face, wanting to watch him inspect his own work. She could sense his concentration, hear it in his voice. The other part enjoyed surrendering like this to him.

He bit his lip and continued on with the rope. It was slung up and over her back, and he wrapped it twice around her chest and the tops of her shoulders. Two more knots were tied above her wrists and he used the cat paw method of knotting to build a column and form the stem that would keep everything aligned. Once finished, he pulled on her wrists so he could inspect her frontside, and groaned approvingly at the four rows of jute nestled into the tops of her breasts.

Only for a moment did he drop the rope so he could touch her, suck the flesh of her neck into his mouth. His pants grew uncomfortably tight at the feel of her bound hands pressing into his abdomen.

Lisbet purred and arched her back as much as she could without straining her shoulders. She desperately wanted to kiss Ivar but he was too out of reach. She tried to twist around but he held her steadily in place, clenching around her hips before petting her belly.

“When I’m finished.” He whispered in her ear.

Lisbet slouched with a pout, but straightened right away when Ivar smacked her hard on the thigh.

“ _Behave_.”

He grasped the rope and repeated the same binding, this time wrapping twice underneath her breasts and around her arms, just above her elbows. Lisbet liked this binding; as soon as Ivar was securing the knot to the stem, she felt safer with her upper body entirely boxed in. Her voice was shrill this time around as he gave the rope an experimental pull. It grinded into her now sensitive skin with a most erotic sensation.

Ivar was very pleased at his work. He gave an appreciative run down of her arms with his hands. The rope pressed into her skin just right, and he inspected every delve and curve it made against her body. The blooming red chafing on her flesh had him salivating. His fingers clenched into each plump part he could reach and he tossed her hair aside to run his lips over her back.

“You can turn around now.” Ivar mumbled against her skin, wanting to see the rest. But Lisbet was shaking her head.

“I don’t think I can, Ivar.” He was even happier to hear her voice tremble.

Ivar’s brows furrowed, but as he inspected her, he realized she was right. Her legs were spread over him, and without the ability to hold onto something, she’d tip over if she tried to get a leg up. He couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him.

Lisbet rolled her eyes. “ _Hilarious_ , Ivar. Is this what you meant to do to me all along?”

It was lucky for her that Ivar was so strong. He gave her thigh another playful smack before getting his hands under her legs. He lifted her with ease and turned her over to lay on her back. But then his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her.

Lisbet wiggled around, letting out little grunts trying to get comfortable on her back with her arms fastened between her and the bed. Each time she struggled, the chafing on her skin merely shone brighter and brighter. Her plump breasts were on perfect display, tightly clenched between the layers of rope.

“ _Fuck_ , Lisbet,” Ivar swore, then climbed on top of her.

He held himself up on his forearms so as to not hurt her shoulders, but _dammit_ , it was hard to restrain himself. He stared at her in a moment of bewilderment, not even sure what to touch first. Then he practically dove for her breasts – he sucked mouthfuls of each nipple into his mouth and tugged them with his teeth, making her cry out for him. He traveled further south, pushing his way down her body to drag his lips over her stomach. He slid one hand beneath her and there was no stopping him from tugging on her wrists yet again.

Lisbet winced but her hips bucked. She yearned to touch Ivar, yet somehow the complete lack of ability to do so turned her on even more. It was sinful punishment; each time her hands reflexively reached for him, the rope would pinch into her even more and it was overwhelmingly erotic. Her eyes rolled back and she writhed under Ivar, enjoying the sensation more and more.

“ _Slut_ ,” Ivar tutted. The scolding sent another wave of pleasure between her legs and she attempted to fasten them around him. Instead, Ivar kept them apart, palms pressing down on the inside of her thighs to spread them in his face.

“You are just _aching_ for me, aren’t you?” He teased, though lightly because he found even _he_ was struggling now, and his attempts to slowly torture her was backfiring on him. He dipped his head and pressed his lips into the crotch of her panties, wiggled slightly to nestle into her. He took a deep breath through his nostrils and his eyes rolled at her scent but he forced them to stay open. The sight of her breasts peaking straight at the ceiling – swelling with every intake of breath – sent an even stronger rush of blood straight to his cock.

“ _Ivar_ ,” his name shuddered through her lips.

He allowed himself to lathe at her through her underwear. His tongue and lips rubbed languidly through the fabric until the combination of his saliva and her wetness formed a dark spot. She was downright trembling on the bed, and the faster he moved his tongue, the more she tried pulling against her restraints.

He tutted again at her struggle and retreated, instead replaced his mouth with his thumb. He flicked at her clit until her hips bucked up at him.

“Ivar -”

“I thought you were my good girl, huh?” Lisbet opened her eyes and raised her head as much as she could to glare at him; the amusement was plain on his face, though he tried to hide it by biting his lip. “It’s good you’re bound – I don’t think you’d let me have my way with you if otherwise.”

She was just about to protest when he cut her off - applied pressure to his thumb and sped up his assault on her clit. He could feel it swelling and the dampness of her panties seeped over his digit. Lisbet moaned and clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth together.

It wouldn’t take long for her to orgasm like this and Ivar watched her closely, trying to gauge its arrival. Her breathing turned into loud pants and each time her chest heaved, the rope tightened around her breasts. The image of it drove him insane.

She opened her mouth to plead some more but was overcome as the heat in her groin started spreading to her limbs. Her body twitched violently and her lips formed a round ‘O’ and just as she was about to come, Ivar pulled his hand away and swatted at her clit.

The denial had her shriek in surprise and frustration, and she tried curling into the fetal position to get away from him.

Ivar laughed darkly and reached around her back to grab the stem he had fashioned with the jute. He held himself up with one hand as he pulled her with the other, spinning her around so her face was by his crotch and he hovered over her legs.

“Did that upset you, Lisbet?” He toyed.

She was half tempted to curse at him, but knew that would merit a worse punishment. Yet her lack of answer wasn’t satisfying either. Ivar tilted his head to look down at her and pivoted on his hips to rest on his side.

“Was there something you wanted?” He asked, feigning concern.

It infuriated her even more but she urged herself to stay quiet, tried to will away the ache in her cunt. Ivar admired her rebellion and reached down to run the same thumb beneath her lips. It took hardly any prodding for her to accept it into her mouth and she ran circles around it with her tongue. Ivar licked his lips, sighing at the sight. Lisbet held eye contact, celebrating the small victory until all too quickly, he pulled his thumb from her mouth.

He sat up and retrieved another length of rope. Her stomach fluttered once more in anticipation.

Ivar set to work without reluctance, practically drooling now, wanting to see her thighs bound in white. He dragged the soaked panties down her legs and flung them aside, _again_ had to pry her thighs apart as she attempted to rub them together to ease her pain.

“None of that,” he scolded. He leaned over her bottom half and started wrapping the rope around the apex of her thighs, one at a time. He bound four layers around each, groaning before he even made it halfway. His arms snug around them so he could bury his face against her flesh, kissing and sucking onto their tenderness.

Lisbet rolled her hips in his hold, trying to encourage him to kiss what she wanted him to kiss, but he was determined to tie her first.

Once her other thigh was secured, he made sure to knot them both, then crossed the ends over her ass to attach them to the stem behind her back. He could hardly keep it together after that.

Her legs were still free but the attachment between her thighs and wrists had them forcefully spread for him. Whimpers tumbled from his lungs; he could no longer restrain himself. His hands latched onto her thighs hard enough to leave bruises, and he smothered his mouth into her pussy; suckled on her clit as if he were a man dying of thirst.

Lisbet cried out at the sudden contact; his mouth was so damp and warm and smoothed itself so generously through her lips. She whined as her arms fought against her restraints, she wanted to touch Ivar now more than ever. His body was flaunted above her - a line of his abdomen teased her eyes as he moved. It had passed the point of unbearable.

“ _Ivar_ ,” she moaned pleadingly.

There was a smacking sound as he pulled his lips from her. “Are you all right?”

She couldn’t tell if he was being genuine or simply mocking her. “Ivar, I _need_ to feel you.”

His voice reverberated against her as he chuckled, then made one long sweeping gesture through her cunt with his tongue.

She was amid being overpowered by a violent shudder when suddenly his hand tangled in her hair and pushed her face into his crotch. The surprise of it had her yelp but she was quick to practically melt at the feel of his stiff cock pressed against her face.

“Do you mean this, Lisbet?” Ivar asked, swallowing down a groan from the friction.

It hadn’t been, but Lisbet would take it. She nodded into his crotch and could hear Ivar’s breath catch.

“I can’t help you if you don’t use your words.”

“ _Yes_ , Ivar, _please_ … Let me.”

Ivar was determined not to take it easy on her. “Let you do what?”

She couldn’t keep from opening her mouth against his jeans, trying to egg him on with the feel of her. “Let me take your cock in my mouth.”

“ _Good_ girl.”

He reached down to undo his belt and get his pants open with one hand – the other still being hooked around her thigh. As soon as the zipper was down, Ivar was moaning at the relief. He shifted his boxer briefs around as best he could until he was able to withdraw his cock. It was so tall, he had to shift his position so Lisbet would be able to swallow it down. She was already whining eagerly at it, eyes nearly crossing as they zeroed in on his length. Ivar watched her lick her lips hungrily before sucking the tip into her mouth.

It was like lightning striking the bottom of his spine – Ivar wailed at the feel of her tongue – had to restrain himself from getting on top of her to mercilessly fuck into her throat.

She still had difficulty taking him all the way down and he nearly gripped his base to help her, but the sight of her pathetically trying to take him down was almost enough to make him bust his load early. The sheer eagerness as she _tried_ took his breath away.

It was an awkward motion in all her binding; her neck craned and she inched her lips down his shaft, taking more and more of him until she had to relax her neck. Again, she made the same efforts, grunting at the angle required of her neck to swallow him down. Ivar finally took pity on her and relaxed on his side before securing her thighs around his neck. It gave her enough leverage to comfortably suck him – she even groaned in relief around his cock as she started to bob her head back and forth over his thickness.

Ivar needed a moment to collect himself. Her mouth was heated and slick and each time it retreated, her tongue swirled around the tip. He started thrusting and tried to be gentle – _really_ tried - rolling in time with her sucking.

His heavy exhale fanned over her pussy and he picked up where he left off, nuzzling with his mouth and rutting with his jaw until the sounds she was making around his cock forced him to slow down - he refused to let himself come until he was through with her.

His fingers dug into her ass and he spread her cheeks apart. Fucked her with his tongue until her thighs trembled and clenched around his head.

One hand traveled up her backside and he yanked abruptly at her wrists. Her mouth immediately went slack – she would’ve screamed from the friction if it wasn’t stuffed with his cock – and he quickly jabbed his hips into her face until he could feel the back of her throat. He had to pull his mouth away to let out a loud, guttural moan. He briefly rested his head on her thigh, sighing in elation before tipping onto his back, pulling her on top of him.

He fucked her mouth with abandon now and she was good enough to him that she took each thrust without struggle. Even as her jaw started to ache and she knew her gag reflex would kick in at any second, Ivar’s moaning kept her going. He smacked her ass and spat on her cunt and laved at her until her thighs shook so violently that the rope of her thighs rubbed into his own skin.

She finally threw her head back, releasing his cock with an exasperated moan; a mix of saliva and precum slid from her lips as she let out a high-pitched moan. “ _Ivar_!”

At the last second, he decided he didn’t want to let her come and tore his mouth away before she could. There was a moment of quiet before she expelled a frustrated shout.

“Not yet, Lis,” Ivar grit out. The sound of his own voice was unrecognizable.  

“ _Damn_ you, Ivar,” she swore back, still sobbing with each breath. The tremors in her body didn’t quell and she tried thinking of anything other than the man beneath her – anything to take the edge off.

Ivar spared no gentleness in slapping her ass, making her scream another curse. He pulled on the stem of her ties and all but heaved her to the side. The ropes gnawed painfully at her skin and she hissed as Ivar tousled her around, forcing her onto her stomach. She yelped when he spanked her again.

Ivar pinned her to the bed by her neck and looked down at her with a scowl. “I should have _gagged_ you, woman,” he snapped. “Perhaps then you would behave.” Again, he brought his hand down across her ass and she cried out, squirming fruitlessly under his hold.

She fought against the rope attempting to snap her thighs closed, endured the chafing to try and rub them together, willing the contact to ease the painful throb between her legs. Ivar shook his head in disapproval and slapped her another time before forcing them apart.

“ _Look_ at you,” he sneered, voice filled with mock disgust. He pulled his sweater off and scooted closer to glare in her eyes… Yet found his heart swelling in his chest. Their bodily liquids still dribbled over her chin and even still, her eyes met his with determination.

She’d been biting down on her lip to keep from snapping at him. The withheld orgasm – _twice_ now – caused nothing but pain in her belly, and the violent shake from head to toe refused to cease. Her eyelids were near brimming with tears.

He roughly swiped her mouth with his hand, cleaning her off. A ghost of a smile lingered on his face. What had he done to deserve someone so _good_? He needed to be inside her.

His fingers trailed over her backside and delved between her legs and he heaved a satisfied groan at her slickness. Fingers slid between her lips with ease and she pushed her reddened ass into the air, silently begging for more. The binding of her thighs kept them beautifully parted.

Without warning, he plunged two of his fingers inside her cunt – a reprieve that left her moaning. He stalked her with his eyes, eating up every little reaction she had to his intrusion as he dragged his digits out and sunk them inside again. Lisbet was already gaping for him; her walls clenched around his fingers each time he withdrew them, as if willing them back inside. She wiggled her hips, urging him to speed up.

“I love you, woman,” Ivar murmured in admiration – _mostly_ against his better judgement.

Lisbet’s eyes drifted closed and she smiled dreamily at him. It was a most soothing admission, made the ache inside her worth tolerating.

Ivar lowered himself to kiss her mouth, which she greedily accepted. Her neck craned to meet him and they sighed into each other’s mouths. She tasted of _him_ and he felt pride at his ownership. He knew she belonged to him and for that, he would end her suffering.

Legs still spread, Ivar climbed over her and sidled between them. His cock twitched as if it were already inside her. Lisbet continued to push back against him but was dutifully keeping quiet.

He smothered her beneath him and secured his arms around her waist, careful not to crush her shoulders. Already, she felt immensely calmer. Ivar’s arms were more enticing than any rope, better than anything that had the capability of restraining her. His muscles bulged against her skin as he squeezed all the tighter – the contact making her weak. It took all of her strength just to tilt her head back and nuzzle into the side of his. He was slick with sweat and if she could’ve, she would’ve dragged her tongue over his dampened cheek.

He’d already lost himself by thrusting his cock into the crevice of her ass; the hot friction between them had him whining like a pup. He pressed his face against her hair and inhaled deeply, giving himself the chills just from her scent.

“ _Fuck_ , tell me you want me, Lisbet,” Ivar groaned.

“ _I want you_ , Ivar,” she urged desperately. “If you don’t fuck me now, I’ll -”

“You’ll do what, exactly?” Ivar couldn’t help but tease in all his agony. He shifted, bringing one hand between them so he could line up at her entrance.

Lisbet sputtered in fury and opened her mouth to curse him – only to scream as he drove his cock inside her, filled her so deeply that her voice ran out. She was coming instantly, body spasming so violently that Ivar had to hold his breath and clamp his jaw shut to prevent himself from doing the same.

She fell slack beneath him and he moved his hips, quickly unsheathing his cock before thrusting right back in. He lost all inhibition then, pummeled into her over and over and so hard that he couldn’t tell whose voice was louder, his or Lisbet’s. The sweat on their bodies only exacerbated the smacking of skin on skin and the sound of it echoed across the room every time he drove his cock home.

He had to release her; set one hand on the bed while the other clenched around the stem of her binding – perfect leverage for him to ram into her with all his strength. The power of him was painful to them both but neither wished for it to stop. His abs flexed and his arms rippled with each thrust until he had to blink the sweat out of his eyes.

In haste, he pulled out and took hold of her leg, turning her onto her back. He was _so_ close to coming and he still wanted to see her body, see her swelled breasts flush as he choked her.

She’d hardly gotten settled on her back when he was filling her once more with a shout. He still braced himself on the bed with one hand and now the other lingered just beneath her throat.

“I want you to come,” he grunted, voice catching with each of his thrusts. Lisbet sobbed and closed her eyes and Ivar smacked her face in retaliation. “One more time for me.”

He fucked her even harder and their voices rang together in harmony. She fastened her thighs around him and he nearly went cross-eyed at the feel of the rope digging into his skin. He slowed his pace, ramming his hips into hers hard and deep and he could tell he was hitting her G-spot just from the way she reacted. He kept steady, filling her just as deeply each time and finally closed his hand around her throat.

What was left of her oxygen scratched through her airway as Ivar slowly sealed it. Her mouth bobbed open and closed, nothing escaping where her voice should have been.

Ivar could feel his spine curling and he growled through his teeth, _willing_ her to come.

He clenched tighter around her throat and saw the daze fill her eyes. The anticipated flush colored her breasts – even more so since squeezed between the rope. Her hips drove up toward his one last time, kept shoving forcefully into him until her eyes rolled back.

His orgasm met hers like taking a brick to the stomach; he quickly released her throat in fear of snapping her neck and braced himself on both hands as he roared in her face. His hips stuttered uncontrollably and he spilled his load inside her; he could feel the effects of it draining him instantly. Her cunt still clenched and twitched around him and he found himself sobbing as he sank on top of her, forehead plopped right between her breasts.

They were both shaking in a pile of sweat, Ivar still whimpering and Lisbet still catching her breath. The color was slowly making its way back into her face.

Her shoulders screamed in pain but there was no strength left to say anything about it.

Ivar, however, was surprisingly quick to react. He took two more gulpfuls of air before hoisting himself up. He got back on his side and pulled a weak Lisbet into his chest; his deft fingers were even faster getting the knots undone.

With every knot, a wave of muscle tension coursed through her limbs and had her gasping at the relief. Ivar smoothed his hands over each inch he unraveled.

Even when she was fully untied, her arms lingered behind her back. Ivar had to rub the stiffness out of them until he could drape them around his torso without causing her pain. He lay back, lifting her onto his chest so she could relax.

She was perfectly quiet while his hands continued to pour over each bit of her. He refused to let her go and planted kisses atop her head. His heart was still racing, but the longer she stayed silent, the more he began to worry.

“Are you all right?” He brought himself to ask – a strange parallel to the manner he’d asked the same question moments ago.

“Yes, Ivar,” she said, voice hoarse.

Ivar squeezed her tight; she was still _so good_. He was overcome with emotion and trembled beneath her.

“I’m _fine_ ,” she insisted, feeling him stiffen. Her voice was so quiet. At a higher pitch than normal.

He turned them over to rest her on her back and started massaging her arms. She had the most blissful smile on her face and it made him begin to believe her.

“Let me cherish you.” Ivar said, kissing her throat, then shoulders, and then breasts while his hands continued to knead into her biceps.

“You have,” Lisbet insisted. She couldn’t help but giggle, feeling like she was _high_ , she felt so relaxed.

“I will get you water,” he argued, moving his lips down to her stomach. He rolled his fingers around her wrists in attempt to loosen them up, then planted a kiss on the inside of each before resuming his kisses on her belly.

“Ivar, if you leave me like this -” she coughed the scratch in her throat away and Ivar peered up at her. “- I will reconsider ever letting you do this to me again.”

He purred, despite himself, and crawled back up to lay atop her. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him; not once did he stop kissing her.


End file.
